Spectacular Spiderman: Sins
by MasterofLies
Summary: Peter Parker is known as a great hero to many. But what if he was one of the greatest sinners of all time. Welcome to the life of Lucifer Morningstar. (I don't own Lucifer or Spectacular Spiderman)
1. Wrath: Part One

My name is Peter Parker. You may know me by multiple other names though. I am also known as Lucifer Morningstar. I am here on Earth for one reason. Freedom.

"Video Diary- Entry One"

Hello? Is this thing working? My name is Peter Parker. Well, for this life anyway. I go to a high school called Midtown High. I live a normal life with two guardians. I also own a nightclub known as Lux even though on record, my uncle Ben is the owner. To my guardians I am just an extremely smart teen who likes to party. But after millions of years in Hell, torturing souls, I want freedom from God's plan.

"End"

A handsome, muscular, sexy teen woke up. He tossed off his blanket and looked around his messy room. He stretched a bit and all of a sudden two magnificent, beautiful wings popped out of his back. After folding them back in to his back, he puts on clothes and walks out. Peter walked into his family's kitchen to see his uncle. Uncle Ben, upon seeing his nephew asked, "Are you staying out late tonight?"

Peter responds, "Yeah, got a nightclub to run and favors to hand out!"

Uncle Ben laughing at his nephew's antics ushers him out the door and exclaims, "Have a nice day at school!"

Peter smiles and starts walking to school with his friend Mazikeen. Mazikeen said, "I must say, when we came here I thought you were acting like a little bitch. Now, I still think your a bitch, but a bitch with some good ideas once a millennia."

Peter laughed it off and started to talk to Mazikeen about school. When the finally arrived at the school, Peter saw a water balloon thrown at him and suddenly time slowed down. He saw a black man in robes walking towards him and sighed with exasperation. Peter walked over to talk to the man and said, "Amenadiel, must we do this now?"

The man, now identified as Amenadiel said, "Brother, go back to hell. Your absence from Hell has left all the souls and demons there in chaos."

Peter said, "Right now I am not Lucifer, but Peter Parker. Also, the first time you see me after I leave the throne of hell you tell me go to hell? That sounds like you're a bit wrathful right now."

Mazikeen, watching the exchange, cut in, saying, "Both of you, cool it."

Amenadiel unfurled his massive wings and left. Time suddenly sped up and the water balloon meant to hit Peter missed. No one noticed except Flash Thompson. Flash Thompson saw Peter's movement, and whilst stunned, took Peter's lack of awareness as an opportunity to throw two more water balloons at Peter. Two people, Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn noticed and walked over to Peter and Mazikeen. Gwen asked Peter, 'Are you okay?"

Harry added on, "Its okay man."

Peter responded saying, "I'm fine guys. Lets just go to class."

The school day flew by before Harry asked Peter to come hang out with him. Upon entering the Osborn's penthouse, Peter and Harry were confronted by Norman Osborn. Norman Osborn asked Peter, "I heard that you were offered a position working with Curt Connors at ESU."

Peter Parker replied saying, "I actually didn't decide to take the internship. Harry actually got the position." Harry laughed and blushed, but Norman laughed.

While Harry left, Norman said, "Don't be modest. Harry would have never gotten the position unless you turned it town."

A few hours later around 9 PM, Peter got dressed in a suit, a white shirt, and black dress pants and left to go to Lux. He saw Mazikeen serving bartending where she said, "Lucifer, the one thing I hate about this vacation from Hell is that I can't drink without someone asking if I am old enough. I am literally older than every human being alive. I can drink as much as I f*cking want."

Peter said, "Language Maze. Wouldn't want to scare off the humans partying right now."

Peter after talking with Mazikeen for a bit walks outside and sees Delilah, a celebrity who owes him a favor, but has recently been a bit messed up. Delilah says, "Thats a long line. Can I skip it for autograph?"

Peter laughs and says, "Of course!"

Upon entering Lux, Delilah asks Peter, "Did I sell my soul to the devil?"

Peter laughs and says, "No. I may be called Lucifer sometimes, but I don't deal in souls. In fact, that favor you owe me? I'm asking you to pay up. I am telling you to clean your life up. Get off drugs, and fix your life."

Delilah laughs and replies, "Of course."

While walking Delilah out of the club, suddenly, a van appears and someone appears and shoots at Peter and Delilah. Peter tries to shield Delilah , but she is shot in the torso and dies. Peter cries in anguish and he sees the killer get away.


	2. Wrath Part Two

Detective George Stacy walked up to Peter Parker who was playing a soft piano melody in the middle of Lux. Detective Stacy, recognizing Peter as one of his daughter's friends asked Peter, "What are you doing here?"

Peter replied, "I own this club."

Detective Stacy was stunned. However, he quickly hid his surprise and asked, "Talk to me about your relationship with the victim.

Peter said, "Well, she used to work here a few years back. I would occasionally accompany her while she sang. Then she became a big star and someone decided to end her life."

Detective Stacy said, "Thank you Peter."

Peter, looking quite annoyed said, "What are you going to do about this?"

Detective Stacy raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Peter said, "What will your corrupt little organization do about this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Will you find the person responsible? Will they be punished? Will this be a priority for you? Because it is for me."

Detective Stacy said, "Peter, this is police business. You shouldn't interfere."

Peter simply walked off.

A few hours later, Peter walks off. He remembers what happened when he found the drug dealer that shot Delilah.

"_Flashback"_

_"Why did you end her life?"_

_"Why else? Money."_

_"Its times like these I wish I was still in Hell. All the fun activities I'd have planned for you."_

_"Hey man, I just pulled the trigger."_

_"End Flashback"_

Lucifer is shown walking into a large house. This house owned to a rapper known as 2Vile and Peter walked up to the door as a butler walked up to him. The butler says, "I'm so sorry, 2Vile is in mourning."

Peter replies, "I have narcotics for him."

The butler smiles, and lets him in. A few moments later Detective Stacy walks in.

A few minutes later the detective confronts peter at his presence there. "Peter, how did you know to go to 2Vile?"

Peter responded, "I had to crash a wedding and find a few people's desires."

Detective Stacy said, "So what, you have a superpower? You use desire?"

"Well at least I don't use super strength to beat up criminals like Spider-Woman. By the way, her identity is-"

Detective Stacy suddenly received a call. He said, "I need to go pick up my youngest."

Peter said, "Gwen has siblings?"

Detective Stacy sighed and said, "Peter, come with me. Your obviously not going to stop trying to find Delilah's killer, so come on."

Peter walked with Detective Stacy into an elementary school. He sat next to a small girl and took out a cigarette. The child said, "I don't think you can smoke here. Also you don't look old enough."

Peter replied, "Oh, woe is me. Whatever shall happen to me?"

The child said, "My dad is a detective. He can arrest you."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I might know your father. What's your name?"

The child responded, "I'm Beatrice, but everyone calls me Trixie."

Peter said, "That's a hooker's name."

Beatrice said, "What's a hooker?"

Peter quickly replied, "Ask your sister. Why are you here?"

Beatrice pointed to a girl and said, "She was bullying me with a fake Instagram account. So I kicked her in the no-no-touch-touch square."

Peter, looking confused, raised an eyebrow for Beatrice to make a gesture to a certain place for Peter's eyes to light up in realization. Peter said, "Stay here Beatrice. I'll talk to that girl."

Peter walked over to the girl who had been bullying Beatrice and said, "Did you know there is a special place in Hell for bullies?"

Suddenly Peter's eyes glowed red and the girl started screaming.

Captain Stacy walked out of what appeared to be an office, saw the screaming girl and glared at Peter. Upon walking out, the small group saw Gwen. Gwen walked up to Peter and said, "What are you doing here Peter?"

Peter said, "I am helping your father with a murder!"

Gwen smiled nervously and said, "I'll just take Trixie home."

Detective Stacy said, "This is a one time thing Peter. Now what did you learn from 2Vile?"

Peter simply smiled and said, "I think we need to visit a record producer."


	3. Wrath: Epilogue

Detective Stacy was lying on the floor, bleeding from a gunshot wound. Peter looked at him and said, "It will be okay."

Detective Stacy then blacked out.

_The Next Day_

Detective Stacy woke up and saw Peter sitting in his hospital bed next to him. Peter said, "You seem to be okay, so I will be leaving!"

Detective Stacy said, "How are you not injured?"

Peter said, "I don't tell anyone this, but I like you."

"Nice to know?"

"I'm the devil."

Detective Stacy laughed and said, "Peter-"

At that moment, Trixie burst into the room and said "Peter!"

Trixie hugged Peter, and Peter, being uncomfortable with this interaction picked Trixie up and placed her on the hospital bed. Trixie told her father, "Gwen is in school right now. Why is Peter here, and not at school?"

Detective Stacy glares at Peter, "I'm sure Peter will be going right now." He then looks at Trixie and says to her, "Why aren't you at school?"

Trixie just shrugs and says, "Reasons."

_At a Nearby Asylum_

Jimmy Barnes, declared officially insane, was admitted to an asylum for treatment, although under strict conditions. Detective George Stacy walked up to Jimmy Barnes and sits down outside his cell. His doctor told the Detective, "It's useless. He won't say anything."

The Detective just nodded. As the doctor left, Detective Stacy asked Jimmy Barnes, "What do you know about Peter Parker?"

Jimmy Barnes just looks around frantically before screaming, "HE'S THE DEVIL! HE'S THE DEVIL!"

Jimmy Barnes starts banging his head against the cell wall as doctors and nurses come to sedate him.


	4. Patience: Part One

"Video Diary- Entry Two"

Even though I have such a fun time going around solving crimes, which is something I do as a consultant for the NYPD, I also have a life with my friends. I skip a lot of school days, but I still get exceptionally good grades. There is one mystery I hope to solve though. Whenever I'm at school, I try to be inconspicuous. Hiding in plain sight.

"End"

Peter walked into Midtown High School. He walked alone down the hallways, until Flash came up to him. Distracted in thoughts about his consultation, he didn't notice himself tripping and hitting the floor. He felt pain flare in his body and he jumped up.

_Three Hour Later_

Gwen looked at Peter with concern. Gwen was worried about Peter. He almost never came to school and was often late when he did show up. However, he still had some of the best grades in the class. Gwen had known Peter for a long time and had feelings for him. Peter never did anything with Harry and her after school. They weren't really friends but just acquaintances at most. So when Gwen was bitten by a radioactive spider at ESU and became Spider Woman, she didn't tell Peter. Surprisingly, she didn't tell Harry either, but Mazikeen, Peter's friend and confidant, seemed to know. She felt she could see Mazikeen in a face that resembled a demon standing over her corpse. Honestly, she was freaked out by Mazikeen and wondered why Peter and Mazikeen were so close.

Gwen really did like Peter though. She was watching him across the classroom as he sat fiddling with a odd looking coin in his hands. She could have sworn she saw the coin float for a minute in the air though. Gwen then felt her Spider Sense tingle. The period suddenly ended and the class started to rush out of the classroom. Gwen quickly jumped out a window and saw the Rhino in the middle of a hostage situation. She quickly swung off.

_Two Hours Later_

Gwen Stacy walked into her 7th period class and all of a sudden Peter burst out laughing. The teacher, Mr. Hamilton turned around and faced Peter. He asked, "What is so funny Peter?"

Peter said, "The fact that one of your students just walked in right now, and in three seconds, something amazing will happen."

The teacher glared at Gwen, but at that moment, the bell rang and class was dismissed. Gwen was blushing and she saw Peter's amused face as he looked at her. Gwen thought Peter saw her a nerd. Peter and Mazikeen all of a sudden walked over to her and said, "We are hosting an amazing party, and Maze here has convinced me to invite you."

Mazikeen looked over at Gwen and winked and slipped her a card. She proceeded to whisper in her ear, "Bring a fun plus one."

As they walked away, she looked at the card and it was just the name of a club. The club's name was Lux and on the back it said Gwen Stacy. Seeing Harry in the hallway, she walked up to him and showed him the card. She asked, "What do you know about this club?"

Harry looked at the card and his eyes widened. Harry said, "How did you get an invite to an exclusive party at Lux? Please take me with you. Please."

Gwen, quite shocked, replied, "Sure, but what do you know about it."

Harry said, "Well, the owner is apparently pretty young. That is what my dad says. Then he said it was really entertaining and he doesn't say that about anything. Then I started to zone out, but we have got to go."

_Nine PM_

Peter was partying in his penthouse at Lux. Models, actors, anyone who was anyone was at the party, and Peter was drunk and high already. Whilst he was seducing two models, Gwen and Harry walked in with formal clothes and saw Peter.

Harry looked around in astonishment at the party and immediately grabbed a drink and started to flirt with models. Gwen walked up to Peter and said, "You own Lux, but how is this club not being held up by the Big Man or Kingpin?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Why does that matter? Have fun, you mortals have one life."

As Peter walked away Gwen wondered about everything he has said to her. He always seemed to consider himself above everything. But how was he able to dodge the people who controlled every aspect of sin in New York?

_The Next Day_

Peter woke up next to two models and walked into his penthouse. He felt someone watching him but shrugged it off. He then poured himself a whiskey, downed it then got into a suit and tie.

Downstairs, in the nightclub, there was a complete mess. Drinks were everywhere. Peter saw an unfinished cosmopolitan and drank it. After shooing out a few stragglers and having the nightclub cleaned, Peter sat with Maze at the bar and told her about the pain he felt. Maze responded, "It's nothing. You are still the devil. You have your wings and your devil face."

Peter said, "Don't you think something is missing? I feel like something should be happening right now."

Peter then saw Detective Stacy walk in. Detective Stacy said, "A child counselor was murdered. We've been assigned to the case."

As Peter and Detective Stacy left, Peter's stalker was revealed to be Spider Woman. As she followed him, she saw what looked like the Big Man's men burst into Lux. Spider Woman quickly ran into Lux, only to see Maze standing behind the bar pouring a drink for herself while the men laid unconscious on the floor. Maze noticed Gwen and said, "Come here Gwen, have a drink."

Gwen, still in her Spider Woman costume, responded, "I'm not Gwen. I'm Spider Woman. The vigilante that swings around New York?"

Maze rolls her eyes. "Whatever, just take a drink."

Gwen looks at the drink apprehensively. "We are underage."

"Peter and I do it. Literally everyone at the party you were at last night did it."

Gwen just runs out of Lux and swings away. Maze rolls her eyes and says, "Fucking goody two shoes."

_With Peter and Detective Stacy_

Peter was in Detective Stacy's house. Peter asked, "Why are we at your residence?"

Detective Stacy said, "I accidentally left some notes here, just wait."

Trixie walked into Peter and immediately ran over and hugged him. Peter laughed and said, "What are you doing here Peter?"

Peter said "I help your dad with his job, and he needed help."

Gwen walked in and saw Peter talking with Trixie. If she just heard what Peter was about to say, she would have figured out Peter's secret.


	5. Sorry

**Sorry, I have decided to end this story.**


End file.
